Got a Map?
by Noahhsgirl
Summary: Song fic "The way I am" by Ingrid Michelson. Puck wonders why Rachel's singing something laid-back and when she learned guitar. Bad at summary's; read/review?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm obsessed with the song "The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson. It's the inspiration for this fic. It's the song Rachel is singing. Listen to it if you haven't already. Some words are changed, to fit it better…in my opinion.**

*** * * ***

"_**If you were falling, Then I would catch you. You need a light, I'd find a match,**_**" I heard voice coming from the choir room. I was skipping last period like everyday, "**_**Cause I love the way you say good morning and you take me the way I am.**_**" **

**I was used to Rachel singing, I mean it's her "chosen career path and if she were ever to loose…something" well by then I block out her ranting about Broadway and New York and something about a guy named Tony giving out awards. But this song wasn't something she would usually sing. It was something that made you wanna sway.**

"_**If you are chilly, here take my sweater.**_**" I laughed, like anyone could fit into her tiny sweaters. "**_**You're head is aching? I'll make it better,**_**" I remembered how when I got a brain freeze from that slushee facial she knew exactly how to make it better…probably from all the practice I gave her. "**_**Cause I miss the way you call me baby, and you take me the way I am,**_**" I actually miss 'going out' with her, I hate the idea that she would rather have Hudson call her 'Baby' than me. **

"_**I'll buy you rogaine, if you start losing all your hair**_**," I'm sure I could just borrow a wig from the 'hair' mash-up. Not that I would ever loose my hair, I'm too bad ass for that. "**_**Sew on patches, to all you tear. Cause I love you more than I could ever promise.**_**" While we were going out, she saw a tear in one of my jerseys and just about had a heart attack. She fixed it and when she brought it back to me the next day it smelled like her. I still think she wore it to bad. Aww, Hell. Berry in my jersey…HOT! **

"_**You take me the way I am," **_**I walked in the room as she was strumming the guitar, **_**"You-oh-oh-oh, take me the way I am."**_

"**Didn't know you could play the guitar, Berry," I said, pulling up a chair and sat backwards and the chair, facing her.**

"**Didn't think you ever cared, Puckerman," she dead-panned.**

"**I don't," why was she so mad at me? Probably because I walked in during her tribute to Saint Finn, "it's just nice to have a fellow guitar player…even one as amateur as you."**

"**Oh, get a life," she rolled her eyes and got up to put away the guitar, I followed her.**

"**Aw, come on. Why are you so mad Berry, I haven't don-"**

"**What **_**Puck?**_**" she sneered, "Haven't done anything worse than the hell you've put me through since we started high school? Oh, right. I forgot, you fell into the land of ass hole's and can't find your way out. You know what Puck?! Go screw yourself," she nearly screamed as she slammed the door.**

**She left a printed paper on the seat she was on, it had the lyrics to the song printed with cliffnotes in her writing. At the very bottom of the paper an extra verse was written. Well Fuck, I ran out of the class to find her storming to her locker, "Hey Berry!" **

**She looked at me, her lips pressed in a thin line. "What do you want?" She asked when I reached her. **

"**Got a map?" I smiled and handed her the paper. I winked and turned my back to her, "See you in Glee." **


	2. Chapter 2

"_If you were falling, then I would catch you,"_ the weight of a guitar in my hands was unusually comfortable, "_You need a light, I'd find a match. Cause I love the way you say good morning and you take me the way I am."_

He did. Take me the way I was. He wanted me the way I was, not like with Finn. Then I opened my mouth and ruined it, all because I wanted Finn, and now I realize that I don't even want him anymore.

"_If you are chilly, here take my sweater,_"I smiled through the words as a swayed in my seat, remembering the day he put me in his letterman jacket. "God, Berry. It's winter, you'll freeze your little ass off if all you wear are those short skirts and tiny sweaters," he told me, I took it as "wear this so you don't get a cold…But don't stop wearing the little skirts, they're hot."

"_Your head is aching, I'll make it better, Cause I love the way you call me baby, and you take me the way I am," _That's one thing that made me laugh, no matter all the sweet things he would say, trying to get me in bed with him, he called me Baby only twice. He calls me Berry, I asked him why and all he said was "It fits you. Berry's are tiny, and they taste good," then to prove his point, he shoved his tongue in my mouth.

"_I'll buy you rogaine, if you start loosing all your hair," _as vain as he is, he would have a heart attack if he started loosing what little hair he did have, "_Sew on patches, to all you tear,_" I took one of his jerseys that had a hole in it and fixed it. I slept in it that night, but when he asked I told him I didn't and then walked away to hide my blush, I could have sworn I heard him say "too bad".

"_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise and you take me the way I am."_ This isn't fair. I shouldn't love him. I should love Finn, I've loved Finn for a long time and one week and a breakup shouldn't change that. Why do I love him?

"_You take me the way I am," _I guess I answered my own question. He did something that Finn never did for me. He tried, and I ruined it.

I continued strumming about to add the extra verse that I wrote especially for him when I heard the door close slowly…I never heard it open and froze as I heard a voice that was all too familiar, "Didn't know you could play the guitar, Berry."

He pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards. Pffttt, did he think that was cool?

"Didn't think you ever cared, Puckerman," I said coldly, because really it was no secret, he never cared. I could pretend all I want but it was just an experiment to see if someone could finally get into Rachel Berry's pants. Douche bags.

"I don't," I knew it. "It's just nice to have a fellow guitar player…even one as amateur as you," he continued.

"Oh, get a life," I said as I got up and put the guitar away, I contemplated calling him a series of things but decided against it.

He followed me to the cabinet where I put the instrument away. "Aw, come on. Why are you so mad Berry, I haven't don-" he started.

I interrupted him, letting my anger control me, "What _Puck?_" I asked using his nickname that I rarely used, "Haven't done anything worse than the hell you've put me through since we started high school?" I asked walking into him and he walked backwards. It felt nice having power and demanding attention not on a stage for once, "Oh, right. I forgot, you fell into the land of ass hole's and can't find your way out. You know what Puck?! Go screw yourself!" I screamed at him and walked out of the room.

I stalked to my locker angrily glad that class wasn't out yet.

"Hey, Berry!" I heard the door open and saw him walk towards me. I waited until her was right in front of me to acknowledge him.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Got a map?" He asked handing me the printed out words of the song that had my notes on it, and turned around. "See you in glee," He called to me without looking over his shoulder.


End file.
